


You Are Not Alone

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Series: The Fluffball Chronicles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: The Black girls experience the fallout of their refusal to join their mother in the Voldemort's army, they're kicked out.They have one year left of Hogwarts, where can they possibly go, being disowned and homeless?





	1. Chapter 1

The door slammed shut behind Ruby as she ran out into the front yard, a flung mirror shattering where she’d just been.

A mere second later, her sister, Emerald, came hurrying out just as quickly, a screech echoing just as the portal closed.

Both girls scurried away into the shadows, wrapping their cloaks more securely as their mother thundered outside, lit wand held high in her search for her children.

“You are not my daughters!! Never have been, never will be! You dishonor the family name!”

Emerald held one hand over her mouth, the other firmly over Ruby’s, as they heard rustling and curses.

What seemed like hours passed. Finally, Bellatrix slammed the door to the family’s country home, the thunderous echo ushering the end of the girls’ lives there.

As silence settled on the area, the girls finally straightened and clambered their way through the border hedges, rushing into the surrounding woods as fast as physically possible until their home could no longer be seen peeking above the greenery.

Ruby tripped on a log just as they reached the edges of a clearing, the teen grinding her face and arms into the dirt.

She came to rest barely an inch away from another tree, narrowly missing a bump on the head.

Emerald quickly stooped down to pull her sister up, looking over her shoulder between dusting Ruby’s clothes off and wiping her tears.

“Where are we gonna go, Ru? The rest of the family isn’t going to want to even see us, let alone let us stay until September.”

Ruby swayed a little, grabbing onto Emerald’s arms. “Auds wrote me a few days ago. She said she finally bought a house; a little flat in London. I’m sure she wouldn’t kick us out immediately if we showed up on her doorstep.”

The other girl sighed wearily and nodded, gathering her twin close. She shut her eyes and stepped forward into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

An almighty crash nearly sent the front door off its’ hinges, driving Audra off the couch to grab her wand from the table.

She snuck to the damaged portal and peered at the cause of the carnage, gasping as she recognized her best friend and hurried over to help pick the two bodies up.

“Ru! Em? Hi you two, come on in. Geez, what happened?”

Fixing the door, she led the pair over to sit in front of the fire, flicking them clean before kneeling between their chairs.

“I thought you were home for the summer.”

Watching the pair twitch a little, she was relieved when Emerald finally answered in a somewhat quiet voice.

“Mom disowned us because we won’t join You-Know-Who. We didn’t even get our stuff, just ran out and came here. Ruby said we might be able to stay with you until school?”

Nodding, Audra stood and flicked her wand towards a closet, transforming it into another room, this time a double that she opened to the pair, stretching tall.

“It’s no problem. Would you rather sleep or eat?”

The twins looked at one another for a minute.

“Food, then sleep. We don’t have anything to wear though.”

She smiled and jogged over to the kitchen, creating sandwiches and tea quickly while summoning some of her comfy clothes so the younger girls could change so they were relaxed.

“Here you go. You’re safe here, I promise, I plastered so many spells over this place, I’m amazed it’s not visible.”


End file.
